Forget Me Not
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Puppyshipping. Mokuba's brother hit his head and he take Jou with him to the hospital to visit him. Rated for mild language.


I don't own Yugioh or anything in it.

I thought of this, wrote it and its not the best, but I enjoyed the concept.

* * *

Mokuba swore his heart stopped when he'd gotten the call. His brother, the all famous, all perfect, Seto Kaiba, had slipped on a mopped floor walking out of Kaiba Corp. and split his head. Truthfully though, he had no idea if he his heart stopped more because Seto had hit his head open or the fact that Seto had actually messed up.

He was going more for his brother actually messing up thing. It wasn't that he didn't care about his brother...it was just, it was his _brother_. It was _Seto_. His brother, though mortal, could pretty much endure anything.

That was why he called Jou to pick him up. He could have rushed to the hospital in a cab, or been chauffeured, but he called Jou. Why? Many people have already asked him this, including Jou himself, and he answered the same thing every time.

There was that and over the past few months he and Jou had bonded, like brothers. Sure Yugi and the others were nice and offered him things, but they just weren't _Jou_. Jou refuses anything Mokuba tried to give him that he didn't make, and the blonde older-brother figure was always cradling him affectionately. Sure, Mokuba knew he could be just a replacement for Shizuka, Jou's little sister--or so he thought at one point until Shizuka came down and Jou had genuinely treated them both equally. Plus, Mokuba couldn't count the times Jou had called _him_ crying, for what, Jou never said, just wanting someone to talk to.

Jou was his best friend. Sure, Mokuba was level minded (sorta) _now_, but what if his brother had been critically hurt? He'd want someone to be with.

Hence Jou.

"Y'know," said Jou, calmly, almost scared-like. Mokuba didn't understand why. In fact he did know why Jou had been so jittery since he told him about Seto. They never got along, even on days where Mokuba had planned brotherly activities and begged them to. "I don't t'ink I'm one-a the first people he'll wanna see when he gets up."

Mokuba shook his head. "It'll be fine. The worse that happens is that he say, 'what's that mutt doing here, blah blah blah....blahblahblah!', and by then we'll all know he's fine and everything will be okay." He looked at Jou and smiled, "It's a safe guard, for me anyways. Hearing him saying that will put back some of his holy reputation."

Jou just stared back at him with his brow furrowed. If Mokuba didn't know better, he would have sworn it was a look of concern for Seto's actual well being.

They stopped walking, mostly to allow the paramedics and doctors to get the stretcher through the hospital doors. Mokuba hated the hospital. It smelt bad and he much preferred his personal physician, no matter how spoiled it sounded. Besides, the waiting rooms were always full of _things_. Like sickness.

If he got sick, he was going to kill Seto.

"Com'on kiddo," encouraged, Jou, taking Mokuba's hand. Jou had such calloused fingers and palms, Mokuba always thought when they held hands. He wondered why and how they'd gotten that way. "Let's see if we can visit your bro."

Mokuba nodded. Yeah. See Seto in all his ruined glory.

Gods, did he feel out of it right now.

The lady at the counter smiled, one of those half genuine, professional smiles that made Mokuba want to snirk his nose. His brother was a business men, he knew what they were and what they were for and neither pleased him. Thankfully, after she looked up from her paperwork her smile dropped, though not for the reason Mokuba would have guesses.

"Oh, it's you, Jounouchi. What did you do_ now_?"

"Hey Nurse Li, hows it goin'?"

Mokuba had to catch up on this. They were having a _conversation_? Right _now_? Okay, so he hadn't really acted like it was an emergency, over the phone he even told Jou about it in a monotone voice. But now that he was here....it didn't seem so unimportant now.

"It was good. Then you showed up."

Jou snorted. "Thanks, luv ya lots too."

"Um, Jou," said Mokuba, slightly squeezing the blonde's hand and looking up at him. He kind of was growing a need to see his brother. His brother was in the _hospital_ for crying out loud! Why did it only set in just now?! "Can we..."

Jou reached over and patted his head tenderly. "Yeah." He turned back to the nurse. "We need Set' Kaiba's room."

Nurse Li looked skeptically at them. "Fine," she said, not even bothering to check I.D. or ask who Mokuba even was, after a moment. He didn't know what pissed him off more. "But only 'cause it's you."

"Thanks." Jou's voice was getting slightly more unnerved. "What room?"

The nurse rolled her eyes. Mokuba wondered if since his brother was in a coma and they owned the hospital, if he could fire her himself. "Sixteen sixty six. You know how to get there. Go, I have important things to do."

Jou, rolling his own eyes, nodded and looked at Mokuba for a second. What was in Jou's eyes? Why was Jou looking towards him for support? Mokuba wondered and frowned, confused, and suddenly feeling like he had to be strong. Strong for Jou. Strong for Seto. Strong for himself.

"How does she know you?" asked Mokuba as they started to walk towards an elevator. He didn't know how to react. He hated elevators, he got stuck in one once. That's why he never went to work with Seto, who worked in the pent house of a fifty story building.

"I come 'ere a lot," he replied in such a distance voice after a moment of silence that Mokuba didn't dig any deeper.

He tighten his grip on Jou's hand as the doors closed. When it started to move he barely felt it. This elevator....wasn't too bad. And he was in a hospital so he couldn't get stuck. They needed the elevators. Still, when the doors opened, he dragged Jou out as quickly as possible trying to look normal.

They got off on the wrong floor.

"Jeez, kid," said Jou at one point, "Set' ain't gonna die. Remember, dey told ya he was stable."

Mokuba wondered since when had Jou called his brother by his first name--or his name at all.

"I know." That was all he responded until they got into Seto's room.

Seto was awake, surprisingly. The nurse looked surprised at them for a moment before smiling. "Hello."

Mokuba didn't respond, but Jou waved and the nurse immediately demanded to know what he was doing here and what had he done _now_. Jou obviously came to the hospital too much. Even some of the nurses on the way to Seto's room had asked the same thing. And they all seemed to know the blonde by name.

Mokuba ignored them having a conversation and walked up to his brother. "Big Brother?"

Seto stared blankly at him before staring at Jou. "I'm sorry, the nurse was telling me how I have amnesia. Please don't be offended when I ask who are you?"

Mokuba felt the cliche sadness weigh his stomach. "I'm Mokuba," said Mokuba. He looked over at Jou, who Seto was still staring at. "I'm your little brother."

Seto stared at him again and nodded, taking it in. "I see. And him..." Seto pointed to Jou waving by to the nurse, "he is Katsuya?"

To say Mokuba was offended was an understatement.

"You remember _him_, but not your _brother_?"

Seto looked away, his pallor cheeks gaining a distant red color. "I," and this was the time Jou decided to appear in hearing distance, "remember his face as I fucked him."

Maybe Mokuba wasn't so offended. Maybe he was just a little distress, if not a little bit horrified that the two people he thought hated each other more than anyone else in the world and that were his two older brother figures were lovers. And with the way Jou squeaked and looked like his deepest secret had been announced over television, maybe just a little bit humored.

Of course his brother would remember something like that.

* * *

Lol. I couldn't help myself


End file.
